Ebon
Hamlet Pork Swineson (player) History ''' His family was hunted by dragon hunters. one night Ebon and his family where sleeping, and dragon hunters managed to sneak into their house and slaughter his family,When Ebon found out what was happening he escaped from the house running as far as he can. Ebon waited a few days till the hunters stopped following him to return to his house where he found both his parents dead. when he went to check on them he spotted something in his dads side of the bed a note telling the coordinance of an old friend. This old Friend being Bahamut he took him in teaching him various things like how to control his powers and things like that. One night bahamut disappeared without warning, looking for him Ebon found a place named The Purple Lotus , at this place Ebon met Gareth,Though Being a bit disappointed Ebon kept in contact with this dragon through purple lotus open nights. '''Current story Though Ebon wants revenge on whoever killed his parent, he is working as a Security guard at The Purple Lotus, When he is not working he is either Looking over the workplace from his hotel room close by, Or working with the The other dragons to take down an Dragon hunting organization. Rage of the golden Dragon Ebon recently became a full dragon due to the fact that his soul was consuming itself, It was top the point where Ebon went berserk and three co-Workers and patrons came to stop him from being berserk. When they arrived they found that Ebon killed a couple of Dragon hunters that where after Ebon. These Dragon slayer's are an organization Known as The Rogue Slayers , they are an organization, specializes in killing Golden Dragons and there bloodline Reds and blacks. With little injury's The Team that came to stop Ebon when he went berserk Consisted of Seth, Yuuhi , nosora, silence, and Corowna, These five managed to knock out the young dragon and seal The berserk mode that Ebon has,Healing the young dragon while he was knocked out,and placing a seal on him so they can easily track him shall he would go berserk again. The fall of the golden Dragon After the fact He went berserk, Ebon found out the piece of bahamut that was helping him to not go berserk fused with his soul so now he is full dragon, his human side is no longer a thing soon he and some other members of purple lotus are going to one of Bahamuts temples to get some answers and possibly have a trial. A few weeks have past since Ebon has been berserk,Things seemed to have calmed down Ebon has found someone he is very interested in she is a half siren named Melody Oceana, Ebon not knowing these feelings interacted with her more, watching her performance more and more he became more interested in her, They became friends. Ebon Eventually took a break from working from Purple lotus, to get some Cheese cake from the cafe Down the street, During his break though he was shot by a Ballista, Pulling the ballista out Ebon ran out of the cafe to chase after the hunter who did it, due to Dragons bane Wearing him down the hunter Escaped, Gareth who was secretly following Ebon couldn't Find the hunter so instead he took Ebon to Dragon heart Island to heal up, As soon as Ebon was healed he left home. The next purple lotus Night Ebon still had his damaged suit on but it was stitched up so people closed to him questioned why his suit was torn up and stitched, Ebon Told them The one who had a serious reaction to it was Melody telling him he shouldnt be going out alone since people are hunting his kind. A few days later Ebon received a message from Bahamut that one of his kind is in danger, Ebon along with a few other dragons went to Save the dragon, killing half the hunters Ebon and the others managed to defend the little dragon and also getting a location on one of the major hunter camps, The young golden dragon name is Julia, given the options of returning with one of her kind to somewhere safe or go with shivanni to somewhere safe from the hunters, She chose Shivanni, Ebon thinking this is the best for her was happy with this choice Ebon Said his goodbyes and reported to seth the info he gained from the hunter. Seth and Ebon came up with a plan lasting two days One will be a recon mission the other will be a full on The recon mission was a success and the attack was a mess Due to Ebons inability to keep his emotions in check but it too was a success. Powers and Abilities Frightful Presence:passive: Humans and anything near that power level depending on how high their power level will get frightened, for the remainder of that interaction (will have to role a d20 for this to work). Passive: Dragonic healing: Due to his dragon nature he is able to heal any wound. ''' Tail Attack: Ebon makes a tail Attack. Depending on how the impact is he will either do a slash or Bludgeon proc on his enemy and depending on what spike hits his enemy the pores will put out a poison. Breath Weapons: Golden fire that will drain his foes mana pool :: Regular Dragon fire that'll burn things Change Shape: Ebon can alter his appearance from having his scales out, to a human appearance with his tail,and horns are gone, and his eyes change from his normal yellow to a Dark brown (One defect is this skill will drain alot for Ebon to manage) '''Shield summon: Ebon can summon a shield to protect fellow party members though the shield durable depending on the attack it will break. (more to come soon) Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:People Category:Dragons